tsfdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Sendrich
Rosencrantz Sendrich is a non-player character created by clockwork, a member of The Sonic Factory. Sendrich is the living embodiment of chaos, and spreads his poison across the universe without remorse and without hesitation. Appearance Body Sendrich is a lean individual of above average height. His shoulders are slightly broader than average, and his body bears visible lean muscle. Scars adorn his left arm, but his right is utterly unscathed. Attire Sendrich's body is wrapped in black leather, studded with silver bands and draped over by a sleeveless black shirt. His boots are thick leather with pointed toes, strips of silver lined over the top of his foot. His face is hidden behind a two-tone mask, black on the left and white on the right, with diamond-shaped holes through which his eyes peer. Wrapped about his shoulders is a thick, heavy cloak that flows down past his feet, dragging on the floor when he walks. Personality Sendrich is a cold and calculating individual, always lurking in the shadows and pulling the strings of reality to suit his whims. He rarely shows himself, and thus only those whom he wants to be seen by know what he looks like at all. He looks down on all living things with a sense of quiet disdain, playing men against each other and creating havok out of order. He uses people's fears and desires to guide them along the path of chaos, whispering to their subconscious mind and urging them toward their own ends. Sendrich's speach is soft, so as not to openly threaten his prey, and his language flows fluidly from his silver tongue, known to persuade even the most stubborn of men. He so rarely shows emotion that it is unknown if he feels anything at all. He shows neither sorrow nor joy, nor outright aggression, simply a desire to cause conflict. Background Origin Sendrich was not born, per se, nor was he created. He is Origin, and has always been. Not a god, but far more than mortal, Sendrich has existed since the very beginning of time, and he has always watched the universe with contempt. In the age of man, he has shown terrible influence; inciting wars one after another, inspiring crime, theft, rape and murder, guiding men to take what they want and consequences be damned. That is his nature: the nature of chaos. He exists to subvert and destroy order, and for all his long life, that is what he has done. Meridus One of Sendrich's great pet projects, the city of Meridus is a den of crime and conflict, where not even the dead may rest. Sendrich guides the hearts of those who dwell in Meridus to commit evil for the sake of their petty desires, and drives strangers to seek the city, never to leave again. Sendrich is not to blame for the city's existence, however; he has merely fanned the flames of an existing disaster, urging it to continue upon its path. In particular, Sendrich has his sights set on Randolph Tenston, a youth afflicted with a terrible curse by one of the malicious spirits that haunt the city, and Fisk Arlatto, whose body acts as a conduit for departed souls. He is not the cause of their afflictions, either, but rather keeps an eye on them out of curiosity, to see where their actions will lead them. He has shown himself directly to Randolph, and even confronted him using a young assassin as a puppet, but Sendrich's direct influence has yet to touch the young Fisk. Character Art Designs sendrich.jpg Category:Characters Category:NPCs